


Like a chihuahua

by carmstein



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmstein/pseuds/carmstein
Summary: Yata comes home and just wants some dinner. Saru is a bit indisposed.One-shot. Just something that came to my mind. Also, I suck at summaries so just... Enjoy reading ;)





	Like a chihuahua

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote to cheer my girlfriend up a little bit and I love the fact that it's going to be my first piece of work here.  
> I love you, baby girl. I hope you'll like it and it'll help a little <3

‘Misaki…’ I heard a voice coming from the living room and ignored it. I just came home from work, hands full of groceries and in desperate need of cooking dinner. I was starving! The only thing I could think about was that beautiful piece of meat waiting for me to rub it with herbs and olive oil, throw it in the oven with some potatoes and…

‘Misakiiii!’ Sigh.

‘I’m busy’ I said back as I started preparing the ingredients for my signature dish - beef in herbs, baked potatoes, and vegetable salad. Delicious!

‘MISAKI!’ Saru yelled this time. ‘For fuck’s sake...’ I muttered under my breath as I walked away from the kitchen counter. ‘It wasn’t even five minutes.’

'WHAT? I told you I’m busy, Saruhiko. What do you want?’ I asked, walking into the living room. The moment I saw Saru, though, I stopped in place with eyes wide open. He was lying on the couch surrounded by used tissues, his nose red like Rudolph’s and eyes so shiny like he was about to cry.

‘Saru? What happened to you?’ I crouched next to the couch and gently put a hand on his forehead. It was warmer than it should be.

‘I dunno’ he said, his voice sounding a little funny because of the stuffy nose. ‘I felt okay in the morning and the next thing I know I’m sneezing like crazy into my boss’s face and shaking like a… like a… ACHOO!’ He sneezed so loudly my ears actually hurt a little. ‘Like a chihuahua’ he managed to finish his sentence and reached for another tissue.

‘Looks like you got a cold’ I stood up and went to the wardrobe to get a blanket for Saru. ‘Stay here, I’m going to get you some pills and hot tea’ I said whilst putting a blanket over him. When I finished he looked like a red-nosed human burrito. Adorable.

‘Will you watch a movie with me?’ he asked when I turned around to leave the room.

‘Sure, I just have to eat something’ I looked at him over my shoulder.

‘Okay. Just be quick. I’m cold and I wanna cuddle’ the pout on his lips was disarming. I walked into the kitchen with a sigh. ‘Well then, bye bye beef’ I thought after putting the ingredients into the fridge. ‘Looks like I’m eating sandwiches for dinner. Again.’

 

An hour and a half later we were cuddled up on our couch. The only sounds that interrupted the silence were the music coming from the TV and Saru’s occasional sneezes.

‘I can’t believe you chose ‘High School Musical’’ I shook my head and looked down at Saru, who had his head on my lap.

‘What can I say, I have a big crush on Troy’ he replied without looking away from the screen.

‘I know, and it’s making me kinda jealous’ I mumbled which earned me a laugh from Saru.

‘Hey, you don’t need to be’ he looked up and put a hand on my cheek. ‘You know I have the biggest crush on you, right? Mi-sa-ki?’

‘Oh my God’ I groaned. ‘You know I hate it when you call me that. You’re lucky I love you so much.’

‘I know’ he grinned at me and I couldn’t help but smile back at him. ‘I love you too.’

‘Good’ I replied and leaned down to kiss him.

 

***

 

‘Oh wow, it is so good to be able to breathe again’ I thought to myself as I walked into my apartment block, a bag full of freshly baked donuts in my hand. It was a great day. Even though it was cold and there were clouds all over the sky, I couldn’t think otherwise. For the last few days I was stuck in bed, sneezing, coughing and with a headache. It was a total nightmare. The only thing that didn’t suck was the way Misaki took care of me. He was a total sweetheart. Making me tea, getting pills and tissues and making sure that I was warm by keeping me close to him every night. I wanted to thank him and bring him donuts from his favorite bakery. I went out when he was still asleep, hoping that he wouldn’t be up by the time I got back. 

I went to the apartment and closed the door behind me when I felt something hitting my face.

‘What the…’ I looked down at something that turned out to be a ball made out of used tissues.

‘Are you happy?!?’ I heard Misaki’s scream and turned to face him. Oh shit…

‘Why are you laughing you monkey?! Look what you did to me!’ he was standing in the hall with a blanket on his shoulders, red nose, and teary eyes. ‘It’s not funny, you made me sick’ he sounded like an offended kid.

‘I can see that and I’m sorry’ I tried to stop laughing and went closer to him. ‘Come on, let’s get you some tea and put in bed, okay?’ The way he looked at me was a little scary, to be honest. ‘I got you donuts’ I lifted the bag and Misaki’s eyes immediately drifted to it.

‘Strawberry?’ he asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘Yes. Also blueberry and caramel, all of your favorites.’

‘Well, congrats. I’m not gonna kill you’ he looked back at me and pointed a finger at my head. ‘Yet’ he added walking towards the couch.

Will I get those donuts or are you just gonna stand there all day?’ Misaki yelled at me over his shoulder.

‘I’m coming, I’m coming’ I replied, shaking my head. ‘Oh yes, the next few days are going to be a wild ride’ I said to myself, smiling, and walked into the kitchen thinking about how happy I am to have somebody to take care of. It really was a great day.


End file.
